Lucius lustiges Skatründchen
by DiggoryLaura
Summary: Verschiedene Todesser treffen sich bei Lucius zum Kartenspielen und philosophieren über das, worüber man beim Kartenspielen eben so philosophiert zum Beispiel Deo...


Wie immer, die Geschichte ist nicht von mir, sondern von LauraDiggory bei HarryPotter-fans.de Ich stell sie nur für sie rein. Es kann dauern bis die Reviews beantwortet werden, weil die Autorin zZ sehr viel Stress hat. Aber sie werden definitiv beantwortet.

Die Autorin verdient an dieser Geschichte kein Geld, alles gehört JKR.

Also, das ist meine erste Parodie und ich bin mir echt nicht sicher, ob sie was taugt, aber ich stell sie trotzdem mal rein. Also sagt mir bitte, wenn ich's versaut habe... 

Autor: Meine Wenigkeit, also LauraDiggory

Inhalt: Verschiedene Todesser treffen sich bei Lucius zum Kartenspielen und philosophieren über das, worüber man beim Kartenspielen eben so philosophiert (zum Beispiel Deo...)

Vorgesehene Kapitel: Zwei oder Drei, wenn's gefällt auch mehr

Wörter: bis jetzt 2.324

Genre: Humor

Alterbegrenzung: also so 12 sollte man schon sein...

Okay, jetzt kann's auch schon losgehen...

1.Kapitel

Sehr viel Deo, Würstchen und brutale Alarmanlagen

Lucius sitzt allein im Wohnzimmer von Malfos Mannor. Er mischt und sortiert Skatkarten. Narcissa betritt den Raum.

Narcissa: die Karten in Lucius Hand seh Ach ihr spielt heute wieder! Darf ich vielleicht diesmal mitmachen?

Lucius: Nein, Cissi, dass ist nur für Männer!

Narcissa quengelnd: A-ber Bel-la darf doch auuuuuuuuuch! mit dem Fuß aufstampf

Lucius: Oh... ähhhhm... na ja... also... aber die ist einfach, na ja sie hat so eine männliche Ausstrahlung sich Gründe einfallen lass, warum Bellatrix immer mitspielt Aber diesmal wär's vielleicht okay, wenn du mitspielst...

Kurze Stille, Narcissa sieht ihren Mann gespannt an.

Lucius: ...Na gut, aber nur dieses eine Mal... seufzend weiter die Karten misch

Narcissa (macht einen Luftsprung): Juhuhuhuhuhuhuhu!

Lucius: leise vor sich hin grummel Ich bin zu großzügig... ich bin viiiiiel zu großzügig... großzügig... viel zu großzügig... mittelzügig... kleinzügig... zwergzügig... anzügig... anzüglig... anzüglich... ich bin anzüglich... viel zu anzüglich ... !

Narcissa verschwindet in die Küche um Getränke zu holen

Es klingelt an der Tür, gleich darauf, kommen sechs Person herein.   
(Bellatrix, Rudolphus, Nott, Avery, Mcnair, Dolohow)

Bellatrix: He, Luschius-Pupuschius, warum ist die Haustür offen?

Lucius (mit trauriger Stimme, weil Narcissa mitspielt):  
Neue Alarmanlage. Wenn die Tür offen steht, denken die Einbrecher, ich hab vergessen sie zu zu machen und dass ich total dumm wäre. Dann kommen sie rein, nehmen alles mit, was sie finden und ihnen gefällt, dann verschwinden wieder.

Dolohow: Cool, das ist ja schlau. Ich glaub das mach ich mir auch!

Lucius: immer noch traurig fortfahr, als hätte niemand was gesagt   
Bringt ihnen aber nichts. Über der Tür ist eine Axt angebracht. Beim rausgehen fällt sie runter.

Bellatrix: Und wenn jemand rausgeht, der kein Einbrecher ist!

Lucius: Pech gehabt.

Nott: beunruhigt zur Tür schauend Habt ihr eigentlich einen Hinterausgang?

Lucius: Nööö, kannst ja aus dem Fenster springen... Setzt euch schon mal hin ich hab eine traurige Nachricht für euch

Alle setzen sich 

Avery: Also schieß los...

Bellatrix: Nein, hacke los!

Avery: verwirrt Warum hacke?

Mcnair: Ist doch hirnsubstanzklar! Wegen der Axt!

Avery: Das heißt dann aber axe los!

Rudolphus: Axe heißt mein Deo! 

Bellatrix: Du hast doch gar kein Deo.

Rudolphus: beleidigt drein blick

Lucius: Nein, also es ist wegen Narcissa. Sie spielt heute mit.

Alle lassen traurig die Schultern hängen, außer Avery, der ein tumbes Lächeln aufsetzt.

Bellatrix: Oh nein, ich will nicht, dass sie mit macht, sie macht immer alles kaaaaaaaputt! quengelt und setzt traurige Miene auf

Lucius: Ich weiß, es ist blöd, aber ich habs ihr versprochen, nur einmal...!

Dolohow: Die kann das doch gar nicht!

Lucius: Ich habs ihr glaub ich, irgendwann mal beigebracht...wird rot

Alle außer Avery, sehen ihn böse an. Lucius vergräbt beschämt das Gesicht in den Händen.

Avery: He, ich weiß gar nicht, warum ihr aus ner Mücke, ne Eintagsfliege macht! Also mich stört es nicht, wenn sie mitspielt!

Bellatrix: Eieiei, was seh ich da, ein verliebtes Ehepaar... Avery und Narcissa sind voll die Verliebten! Hahahahahahaha! sich wahnsinnig über sich selbst kaputtlach

Lucius: Mann, Bella, du bist blöd! 

Bellatrix: Wer's sagt ist es selber, lachen alle Kälber, lacht die dumme Kuh und die bist du! Ha, jetzt hab ich's dir aber gegeben!

Lucius: Aber Narcissa ist meine Frau und nicht die von Avery! Ich will sie behalten! Und niemand hat sie mir weggenommen! Avery einen warnenden Blick zuwerf

Bellatrix: Was nicht ist kann ja noch werden!

Nott: Augen verdreh Können wir jetzt anfangen?

Narcissa kommt mit den Getränken rein.

Narcissa: Ohhhh, hallo alle miteinander! Ich darf heute mitspielen, toll oder?

Bellatrix, Rudolphus, Nott, Mcnair und Dolohow grummeln mehr oder weniger ärgerlich vor sich hin und werfen Lucius böse Blicke zu.

Avery: Narcissa, setzt du dich neben mich? auf seinem Stuhl her und hin wipp und nicht auf bösen Blick von Lucius acht

Narcissa: Okay sich neben Avery niederlass  
Fangen wir an?

Lucius: Die Karten austeil Aber wir spielen um Geld, okay Cissy? inständig hoff, dass das sie vergrault

Narcissa: Juhu, da werde ich ja reich!

Dolohow: sich gegen die Stirn tipp

Bellatrix: zustimmend zu Dolohow nick

Lucius: Okay, also alle kennen die Regeln? zweifelnden Blick zu seiner Frau werf  
Gut, dann gebt mal euren Einsatz.

Bellatrix: 5 Sickel fünf Sickel in die Mitte leg

Avery: He, du Moder-Tante, warum so wenig heute?

Dolohow: Ich geh mit auch fünf Sickel in die Mitte leg und Bellatrix nett zu lächel

Avery: Na gut... 

Lucius: auch fünf Sickel in die Mitte leg ... Uuuund wie geht's euch so?

Nott: Och na ja, wie solls uns gehen? 

Lucius: Na ja gut oder schlecht? Wie geht's euren Kindern, Haustieren, Verwandten, Zauberstäben... ?

Mcnair: Ich hab keine Kinder und wenn ich mal welche hatte, sind sie jetzt schon tot nachdenklich am Kopf kratz ähhhh und Haustiere... ich hatte mal eine Chimära, aber ich hab sie aus Versehen geschlachtet... ist so ne Gewohnheit... verwirrt abbrech 

Bellatrix: Also mir und meinem Kind geht es gut... 

Rudolphus: Du hast doch gar kein Kind!

Bellatrix: Denkst du, ich hab mir eins geklaut, nä nä nä nä nääää nä und du jaha nich!

Rudolphus: zutiefst beleidigt die Arme verschränk

Unterhaltung wird von einem Klingeln an der Haustür unterbrochen. Tür öffnet sich. Ein Dementor steht vor der Tür.

Bellatrix: Uhahahahahahaha! hüpft auf einen Stuhl

Lucius(springt auf): Was willst du? den Dementor anstarr

Der Dementor gibt keine Antwort, nuckelt ein bisschen an ihren glücklichen Erinnerungen. Lucius zieht den Zauberstab, wie ein Schwert und richtet ihn auf den Dementor.

Lucius(schreit): EXPECTO PATROLEUM!

Ein silbernes Karnickel schießt aus der Spitze von Lucius Zauberstab und drängelt den Dementor ein paar Meter zurück.

Dementor: wütend die Fäuste schüttel Ey, alter, was soll der Scheiß? Ey, wissu misch Angst machen, wa?  
Ey, neee, ey, isch mach disch Döner, ey, isch schwörre, isch mach disch Döner! Ey, wenn du misch nischt glaubst, dann frag mein Schwester, die hab isch schon ehrengemordet!  
Ey, isch mach euch alle Döner, ey!

Der Dementor zieht sich die Kapuze runter, holt sich ein weißes Basecape unter dem Umhang hervor und setzt es auf.

Dementor: Also, ey, Alter, wenn de noch ein Mal mucken machst, dann mach isch disch Döner, kannste glaum!  
sich umdreh und wegschweb 

Ein pinker Playboyhase ist hinten auf seinem Umhang.  
Lucius schüttelt verständnislos den Kopf und setzt sich wieder an den Tisch.

Narcissa(völlig unbeeindruckt, von dem Vorfall): Ich erhöhe den Einsatz! Ich setze zehn Galleonen! 

Lucius: Hör auf Cissy, das bringt nichts, da geht niemand mit.

Avery: Doch ich! zehn Galleonen auf den Tisch leg

Nott: seufz Na gut, dann denke ich, spielt ihr die erste Runde allein, oder geht noch jemand mit?

Alle anderen schütteln den Kopf.

Narcissa: Ich gewinne! jauchz 

Lucius: Fangt doch erst mal an.

Avery und Narcissa fangen an zu spielen.

Dolohow: Also um noch mal zu deiner Frage zurück zu kommen, Lucius, mir geht's ganz gut, aber ich hab eine Ankündigung zu machen erhebt sich

Alle sehen ihn an, außer Avery und Narcissa, die ganz vertieft in ihr Kartenspiel sind.

Dolohow: Also, es fällt mir schwer es jetzt so zu sagen, aber... also ich bin... ich habe die große Lebe meines Liebens gefunden! stolzer Miene aufsetz

Schweigen. 

Dolohow: etwas verunsichert ähhhhhhh, also es ist ja ähm Tommy.

Bellatrix: vor Eifersucht beb WER IST TOMMY?

Dolohow: Na also, der Dunkle, ihr wisst schon... sich duck, als Bellatrix nach ihm schlägt

Bellatrix: Achso schnief Du nennt ihn jetzt schon Tommy?

Rudolphus: Na so schlimm ist das jetzt auch wieder nicht, du hast doch mich, Bella! 

Bellatrix: in ein Taschentuch schneuz Aber Antonin ist viel besser! Der benutzt Rexona! Du benutzt nur dieses blöde Axe und vor ein paar Minuten wusste ich nicht mal, das du überhaupt Deo benutzt!

Rudolphus: Wenn du willst benutz ich auch Rexona 

Bellatrix: Würdest du das für mich tun? Rudolphus verliebt anseh

Rudolphus: Na ja, also ich denk noch mal darüber nach, die Umstellung des Deos ist schon ein bedeutender Schritt, den man sich wirklich gut überlegen muss, weil es natürlich...

Narcissa: ICH HAB GEWONNEN! zwanzig Galleonen in die Tasche steck

Avery: Pah, das war Glück! 

Erneutes Klopfen an der Tür. Wieder geht die Tür auf und diesmal kommt Lord Voldemort herein.

Dolohow: Tommy! vom Stuhl spring

Voldemort: Dolohowi, Schatzilein! umarmt Dolohow unter Bellas immer noch etwas eifersüchtigem Blick 

Voldemort setzt sich zu den anderen.

Voldemort: Leute ich muss euch was sagen! Es ist heute etwas schreckliches geschehen! 

Lucius: Ja, heute ist echt ein blöder Tag, typisch Montag...

Voldemort: Ja, also mein Zauberstab ist gerade abgeknackst. Das war diese blöde Dementor.

Nott: Der mit dem Playboyhasenumhang?

Voldemort: Ja, der, also ich hab dem einen Patronus auf den Hals gehetzt, weil der meine Nase beleidigt hat sich beleidigt über die Nase (bzw. Nasenlöcher) streich Aber meine Nase ist doch toll, oder? drohend in die Runde starr

Alle versichern ihm sofort, wie toll seine Nase ist. 

Voldemort: Ja, aber ist gibt da noch ein Problem. Dieser Harvy Topper, dieser kleine mit den schwarzen Haaren... ihr wisst schon... ich vergess den Namen immer...

McNair: Du meinst Harald Kopper? Ja, aber warum...?

Voldemort: Ja, also wie soll ich den denn jetzt tot machen? Ich meine, irgendwie muss ich den doch tot machen... Ich habs mir so sehr gewünscht! Ich hab sogar dem Weihnachtsmann geschrieben, aber der hat gesagt, er hätte genug damit zutun kleinen Kindern Angst zu machen, da könnte er nicht auch noch launische Teenager umbringen...

Avery: Ja, das versteht man ja schon, aber wie willst du denn jetzt schrecklicher herrschen, denn je?

Voldemort: quengel Jahaha, ich weiß, ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich jetzt machen soll!

Bellatrix: Also, was kannst du denn noch, außer zaubern?

Voldi: Ach, ich weiß auch nicht... sich am Kopf kratz Also ich kann zaubern... uuuuuuuuuund ich kaaaaann... zaubern und ich kann... ich kann unsterblich sein! erfreut Bellatrix zu lächel

Bellatrix: Ja, aber wenn du unsterblich bist, heißt das nicht, dass Harvy stirbt...

Voldi(sein Lächeln erstirbt): Oh, ähm na gut, dann ähm, ich kann... essen... na ja, das kann ich nicht so gut aber ich kann... trinken... und schlafen... und ich kann... ähm...

Rudolphus: Kannst du Deo benutzen?

Voldi: Sprüh oder Roller? 

Rudolphus: Roller.

Voldi: Nee, nur Sprüh... 

Dolohow: Du kannst ihm das Deo ja in die Augen sprühen, Schatzi!

Voldi: Ja das ist eine gute Idee! Jaaaaa, das mach ich sich freu Juhu, ich kann ihn also doch tot machen!

Bellatrix: Aber wenn du Gegenwind hast und dir das Deo selbst in die Augen kommt?

Voldi: Hmmmmm, stimmt, das wär blöd... 

Bellatrix: Und wie wärs mit nem neuen Zauberstab? 

Voldi: Ich hab doch Ollivander umgemurkst...

Dolohow: Dann nimm doch den von irgendjemandem...

Voldi: Ich will aber nicht den von Irgendjemanden benutzen, dass ist dann so, als hätte irgendjemand Harvy umgemurkst und nicht ich...

Avery: Ich eine Idee!

Nott: wichtigtuerisch Das heißt: Ich habe eine Idee! Du hast das Prädikat vergessen!

Avery: Habe eine Idee!

(Nott stöhnt auf)

Bellatrix: Schieß los!

McNair: Nein, hacke los!

Nott: Leute, genervt in die Hände klatsch das hatten wir schon mal!

Avery(zu Voldi): Also, du kannst doch Skat spielen, oder?

Voldi: Nicht so gut, aber wenn ihr mir helft!

Bellatrix: Natürlich helfen wir dir, aber ich will dann auch was haben!

Alle anderen(außer Voldi): Ja, ich auch!

Voldi: Was wollt ihr denn?

Bellatrix: Ein Würstchen!

Voldi: Wie ein Würstchen?

Bellatrix: Ein Würstchen, ganz für mich allein!

Voldi(etwas verwirrt): Ähhh, okay du kriegst dein Würstchen

Rudolphus: Ich will eine neue Frau! Meine wünscht sich ein Würstchen, wie grauenhaft! vor Ekel zusammen schrumpf

Voldi: Ja, okay, aber woher krieg ich ne neue Frau angestrengt nachdenk Ahhh, jetzt weiß ich! Ich nehm Susi, die aus dem Supermarkt, die ist nett, sie schenkt mir immer einen Lutscher! Okay, du kannst sie haben...

Nott: Ich will ein nigelnagesneues... nigelnagelneues... Snape explodiert! 

Die Tür geht auf, Snape kommt rein.

Snape: Was habe ich da gehört? drohend Nott anseh

Nott: Ähmm... zurück weich ähm, ich möchte eine nigelnagelneue... Klobürste! Ähmm die alte ist so... äh... ja ausgefranst, ja genau sich verwirrt die Haare rauf

Snape: zufrieden drein seh sich hinsetz

Voldi: auch zufrieden drein seh Okay, ist genemigt

Avery: Ich will neue Socken in blau, türkis und beige

Voldi: Geht auch malve, cyan und hellrosa?

Avery: Glaubst wohl ich zieh Mädchensocken an, was?

Voldi: schnell seine rosabesockten Füße unterm Umhang versteck Okay...

Lucius: Ich will einen giftigen Zaubertrank, den ich dir unterschmuggeln und so mit die Weltherrschaft an mich reißen kann!

Voldi: kurz nachdenk Ja, ist auch okay

Narcissa: Ich will ein Schloss... 

Voldi: Wo bitteschön soll ich ein Schloss herkriegen? 

Lucius: Nimm doch Hogwartsi, wenn Harvy flach liegt, dann kannste dir schon erlaum, das zu schnappen...

Voldi: Wenn du meinst. Ich denk noch mal drüber nach...

Narcissa: Schnute zieh

Mcnair: Ich will eine neue Axt... und ein Deo! 

Voldi: Was habt ihr nur immer mit den Deos, heute? Na gut, kriegst du beides.

Dolohow: Ich will nur einen Kuss, Tommy. 

Voldi: zischt Nenn mich nicht vor meinen Freunden so! 

Dolohow: ebenfalls Schnute zieh, sich zu der beleidigten Narcissa gesell und leise über Voldis Nase herzieh

Lucius: Okay, ich teil mir das Schloss mit Cissy

Narcissa: Denkste! Ich will mein Eigenes!

Voldi: etwas entnervt Ja gut, ihr kriegt beide eins

Snape: Ich möchte dir nur die größte Ehre erweisen, Voldi!

Voldi: Okay, dann verzieh dich. 

Snape: aufsteh Okay, dann bis später

Snape verschwindet. Als die Tür zu fällt, hört man grausigen Schrei von Draußen.

Dolohow: Diese Alarmanlage muss ich mir auch zulegen... echt super praktisch...

Voldi: Ähm, ja gut, also dann bis zum entscheidenden Kampf, ich muss jetzt nach Hause, meine Wäsche aufhängen...

Lucius: Spiel doch noch eine Runde mit!

Alle anderen: Nein. Wir müssen jetzt auch nach Hause.

Lucius: die Achseln zuck Na gut, dann geht doch und lasst mich hier ganz alleine heul

Voldi: kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter schlag Wird schon, Kumpel. Hast ja noch Narcissa.

Lucius: Musstest du mich jetzt auch noch daran erinnern?

Voldi: Tut mir leid, mach's gut Tür aufmach, sich aber noch rechtzeitig besinn und das Fenster aufmach 

Alle steigen durch das Fenster, bis auf Narcissa und Lucius. 

Narcissa: War doch ein netter Abend!

Lucius: grummelt Typisch Montag...


End file.
